simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Elvira Lápida (Las Rarezas)
:No debe ser confundida con Elvira Lápida (Vista Gentil) Maxis creó un clon de Elvira que no se puede utilizar y la dejaron como una ciudadana más de Las Rarezas, pero ésta versión es ligeramente diferente a la Elvira Lápida de Vista Gentil, pero Maxis la considera la misma Elvira. La cuestión está en que la Elvira de las Rarezas no tiene ningún recuerdo de sus seres queridos y vida pasada, pero se le echa la culpa a que los extraterrestres le borraron los recuerdos. Muchos Jugadores prefieren jugar con la Elvira de Las Rarezas y considerarla la verdadera, pero no tiene ninguna conexión con Vista Gentil ya que no tiene árbol genealógico y si se casa con Homero Lápida intentando emular la historia, en el árbol de la familia Lápida aparece con un asterisco (*) junto a su nombre, lo que significa que el juego no la considera la misma Elvira. Las diferencias entre la Elvira Lápida original y la falsa son: la cara de la falsa es la primera cara prefabricada en el CAS, mientras que la cara de la original está fabricada a base de la segunda cara prefabricada del CAS, con algunas modificaciones en los ojos, la nariz, las cejas y la boca. Otra diferencia entre la dos Elviras son las prendas que usan para formal, pijama, deportiva, interior y traje de baño, dando que el único tipo de ropa de diario que tiene igual es el de diario. Las otras diferencias son su arboles genealógicos, los intereses, las habilidades, ya que la falsa tiene 3 puntos de carisma y 1 de lógica. En cuanto la Elvira original tiene 1 punto de cocina, 2 de carisma, 2 de creatividad y 4 de limpieza. La falsa tiene trabajo en la carrera de negocios o en algunos casos aparece como desconocido, en cuanto la original está desempleada. La falsa sólo recuerda primer y primer beso de todos con Sim misterioso, en cuanto la original no tiene ni uno solo (al menos que hayamos jugado con algún miembro de la familia y hallamos ocasionado algún recuerdo como por ej: Casandra fue plantada en el altar) y la última diferencia es que la voz de la Elvira falsa es más agudo que la de la original (la original tiene la misma voz que la de Casandra). Una curiosidad es que si nos fijamos en la biografía de la Elvira falsa ésta tiene la misma que la Elvira Lápida de Los Sims pero está en inglés: "Elegant and atlethic are two qualities that describe Bella. She enjoys a variety of activities from golf to miniaturegolf." Fotografía En esta fotografía se pueden apreciar varias diferencias: center La Elvira Lápida de Vista Gentil está a nuestra la izquierda y la Elvira de Las Rarezas es la de nuestra derecha . Se puede observar en la anchura de la nariz, el gesto, y en la forma del cuerpo. Categoría:Los Sims Categoría:Los Sims 2 Categoría:Los Sims 3 Categoría:Sims adultos Categoría:Familia Lápida Categoría:Sims de Las Rarezas Categoría:Familia De la Soledad Categoría:Sims repetidos